Various acoustic devices can be adjusted to produce personalized acoustic outputs. For example, hearing assistance devices or instruments such as hearing aids and personal sound amplifiers can be personalized to compensate for hearing loss and/or to facilitate listening in challenging environments. Also, media playing devices such as televisions, car audio systems and home theater systems can be adjusted to produce acoustic outputs in accordance with a listening preference of a user.